1. Field of the Invention
In general, the systems and methods of this invention relate to protecting distributed networks. In particular, the systems and methods of this invention relate to protecting distributed networks through a hierarchical analysis and action determination topology.
2. Description of Related Art
The nation's information infrastructure, based in large part on the Internet, has become an integral part of normal business and is becoming critical to the national security of many countries. The intrusion into public and private networks by unauthorized individuals is a major problem for many nations. Foreign powers, and a variety of hackers, i.e., individuals or entities who attempt to obtain unauthorized access to one or more networks or information, continue to develop systems and methods that interrupt communications, damage files, damage computer and network systems, and gain access to private information. Many tools, such as firewalls, passwords and network security schemes have been developed in an attempt to provide protection to various aspects of distributed networks.